When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Captain Planet had no idea that a routine rescue outside the Yourimuri triangle would not only reveal a long lost love, but a whole slew of intergalactic problems for his friends and enemies. CP/OC, Linka/Wheeler. Heavy usage of Greco-Roman mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Planet: When Twixt the Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey again! Thought I would try my hand at writing a romance laced heavily with Greco-Roman/Norse mythologies, allusions to Star Wars and Tolkien's works, and Jungian archetypes. Rated T for violence, gore and sexual innuendo. For those of you unfamiliar with Greek mythology, then I would suggest looking up stuff on Wikipedia. Enjoy! Couples TBD, most definitely Captain Planet/OC and Wheeler/Linka.

Chapter 1: Dreams of Lovers' Past

Suggested Soundtrack: Main Theme and Ice Dance from_ Edward Scissorhands._

_It's always the same dream_, Minerva thought sourly as she tried for the millionth time to screw her eyes shout. _Aeser knows why I keeping dreaming about Lilandriel and that weird green-haired guy, _the teenager groused sourly as the silent hum of the electromagnetic air conditioner wafted into the bedroom. For as long as she could remember, Minerva always had the same memory dream whenever her elder sister, Lilandriel told her romantic fairy tales. It probably didn't help that Laila was a complete romantic, while Min preferred hard fact and excitement.

Sitting up in the darkened room, Min scrabbled for a family picture. Turning on a flashlight, she scrutinized the portrait. Their parents, Proconsul Hector and Andromache, Laila and herself. It was plain to see that Lilandriel was the family beauty, tightly curled hair the color of obsidian turned up in amazingly complex braids, large violet eyes, framed by hazel lashes, and a skin tone paler than the average human. Then there was Min.

Certainly, Min had her sister's hair and complexion. That's where the similarities ended. Unlike the rest of her family, Min's eyes were muddy brown, flecked with silver and bronze. Her nose was stubby, and she was always showing off. Their race, the Immortalius certainly had the powers of the Old Gods, but had evolved over time to use telepathy for mundane and consulting runes. Unlike her fellows, Min could read the future, and as she was usually right, Min was something of a bossy know-it-all. She could also fly, much to the distress of her parents, mostly just Laila for some odd reason. Nobody else on New Gallifrey could fly, or levitate for that matter. There was also the matter of whenever she got an open wound; her body would produce a thin layer crystal over the wound. None of the Immortalius could do that, either. In short, Min may have been Hector and Andromache's daughter, but she felt like she had been born on another planet.

She figured she could call upon the Oracle after sunrise- but now bed! As she hunkered down under the burgundy quilt, her mind wandered back to the dream she had been kvetching about earlier…

_It was quiet and still as snow fell from a cloudless sky. Overhead, she could make out some nearby gas giants although she had no idea what planet she was on. Surrounding her were well maintained trees, as though she were in a park. Walking along the icy paths, she could her music playing somewhere, maybe two or three miles away. Just then, she heard laughter. Looking around the corner of a shrubbery, she was surprised. A young couple, about two thousand years old or so, were walking along, holding hands._

"_BLEH," Min gagged as the oblivious couple continued to admire the sights. Crawling up on a brick wall, she stood on her tiptoes to get a good look at the couple. The girl, as usual, was Lilandriel. She was wearing a fitted white dress with flute like sleeves, and she was blushing like mad. Her suitor was wearing a toga, typical for Immortalius males. He had sharp green hair, and appeared to be made of quartz. She had to admit, her sister had good taste in men._

'_Did we really have to leave the soiree, Callan?", Laila asked as they walked arm in arm. Resting her head on his shoulder, her date chuckled. Pausing, e turned around and kissed her deeply. Min felt like pelting them with snowballs to stop the snogging, but wound up slipping of the wall and landing in a snowdrift._

_She managed to dig herself out, just in time to see the couple gracefully dancing as the snow began to fall softly. Min shrugged, it was romantic all right. Farily soon, everything became foggy and Min felt herself waking up…_

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and climbed up to the loft. She was preparing to lecture Laila again about the hazards if romance stories, when she saw her sister's kiss stained lips and fresh tears.

Running downstairs in her pajamas, Min set out for the Oracle in all haste. 


	2. Chapter 2: Consulting the Oracle

Captain Planet: When Twixt the Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody mentioned in here, except for Laila and Min. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Consulting the Oracle

The Oracle was located inside an ancient ship buried in Min's backyard. It was only accessible through a broken hatch. As it was still early, Min decided to fly rather than walk. She couldn't understand her family's aversion to her flying. After all, anybody who was a member of the Immortalius Confederacy either walked or reverse magnetic transportation. So, why should flying be any different? She had never been given a real honest answer, so she decided to ask the Oracle.

The actual Oracle resided in a stone chamber surrounded by stone runes in large, concentric circles. The visitor always had to recite the incantation in order to activate the runes. Today, Min was full of questions. The revealed answers were vague at best, but they were always helpful. How helpful was always up for debate. Crawling down the moss laden ladder, Min sloshed through the water filled cockpit and ambled towards the central chambers, where the Oracle was situated.

As she entered, the gigantic stone griffons that guarded the entryway seemed more eerie than usual. When excess moisture built up, they started to grow slick like marble statues on city streets. Crossing the threshold, she stood in the center, shut her eyes, and held her arms out and began to recite:

_Sight beyond sight:_

_Winds and Waves_

_Night and day- come to me_

_Oh, Oracle of Time and Space._

_I call upon you, Inim Rals:_

_Fire_

_Wind_

_Earth_

_Love_

_Ice_

_Night_

_Day_

_Life_

_Death_

_Speak O Muse!_

_Reveal to me,_

_The dreams I seek_

_My sister's heart_

_I wish to know!_

_Sight beyond sight!_

As she invoked the strange poem, pieces of stone began to levitate and from a barrier between Min and the innermost circle. The entire room faded to black as the Oracle revealed her answer. She could see a bright, blue planet covered in cities and environs, much like New Gallifrey, only much more primitive. She also saw an island covered in crystals, a woman wearing a lavender tunicae, and a man composed of crystal and sharp green hair. He was helping some natives in a great city rescue earthquake victims. "It's that guy, Callan," Min called out in triumph, "now, where is that planet?" Just as quickly as it started, the vision ended without any more insight.

Min groaned what had that been all about? "Stupid oracle! You didn't tell me if that guy was Callan! And what about Laila? Why can't she remember him? Who is he?" In spite, she picked up a piece of granite and chucked it at the cracked interface, causing it to spit smoke and send out a connection signal. "Aw man, not that! Anybody could be listening," she fretted and quickly left the area.

As she made her way back to the house, Laila was waiting for her. Smiling sadly, she asked, "Did you consult the oracle again?" Min shrugged, and left to get some breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, back on Hope Island, Gaia was shocked by the images on her screen. She had seen Min's tantrum and wondered who on Earth could do that. Just then, she heard Captain Planet enter and comment, "I'm back from Japan, the Fukushima district is too contaminated for me to continue, but Gi said she had friends who could continue. Is it just me, or did hear somebody say, 'Sight within sight' a little while ago?"

Gaia smiled sadly, "I… really don't know." Cap shrugged, before being summoned again, this time to a wildfire in Tunguska. Staring out at the ocean, she murmured, "Oh, little Minerva, you have too much of your parent's in you."


	3. Chapter 3: The Marking Ceremony

Captain Planet: When Twixt the Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still own nothing mentioned. Thanks to LouiseX and leiv for the great reviews. Hope to get some more. In case anybody's wondering, I did get Laila's name from the Dawn Trader film. It sounded Elvish (Tolkien Elvish) so I decided to use it. As a note, this won't be updated until early June, as I am going to a family reunion! Enjoy!

Suggested Soundtrack: Wild Child by Enya and Across the Stars from _Attack of the Clones_

Chapter 3: The Marking Ceremony and Laila's Expedition

Laila glanced over at her younger sister sitting at the breakfast table, devouring the latest political news. There were at least 29 different species that made up the Immortalius Confederacy, and as a result different worlds were known to declare war for some reason or another. The Sentient Being and Environmental Well-Being Act of 45 P.A. (Post Aeser, or 45 years after the creation of all sentient beings in the universe) soundly stated the outright banning of killing other sentient beings and the destruction of environs for no good reason. All Immortalius felt a kinship with nature, and they were anal about how pristine wildlife and outdoors needed to remain pure.

Anybody who felt differently were exiled to remote asteroid cities, forced to jump from galaxy to galaxy, scavenging items for a livelihood. Their decedents became known as Scavengers, and viewed originally as little better than uncivilized, bloodthirsty marauders. However, they eventually organized themselves into a political system of clans and loose townships. They referred to themselves as the Exiled, and their home base was the underwater city of Neradi on Jupiter's moon of Europa. Their constitution and laws were similar to the Immortalius Treaty of Rhodes, but they did not recognize the Immortalius as the de facto political force. However, they did condone those few Scavengers who resorted to space piracy and illegal trading. These were known as the Troika- the Uncleansed.

According to the article, Troika pirates had been discovered to have been trading on Planet Earth, a primitive backwater that for reasons unknown, remained a top government secret. Supposedly, it had something to do with the Yourimori fiasco 350 million years ago. The pirates had fled, and local governments were inquiring for any bit of information. Min was excited, "What a story! I would love to see an Exiled ship. I've read they're all hodgy-podgy and rickety. How cool would that be, Laila?"

Laila nodded at her kid sister, half interested. Anyone would have thought that Laila, being beautiful and wealthy, never had a serious thought in her head, unlike her _wunderkind_ sister. This was false, Laila was just as brilliant as her younger sister, maybe more so. She could speak fourteen known languages and dialects fluently, she was aces at math and science, and she could fix just about anything mechanical, if given enough time. She was also Sinam Luar's top pilot (Sinam Luar was the city where they lived). As a result, she was a Commander in New Gallifrey's Planet Reconnaissance and Terraforming Brigade. This was New Gallifrey's sector of their Air Force that dealt with negotiating peace accords and relocating refugees to safe worlds, and helping those plants become inhabitable. As it so happened, she had been called in for a mission that day, the same day Min would be taking part in the Marking Ceremony.

The Marking Ceremony happened every year, when girls reached 1400 years of age- or being fourteen in human years. The candidates would enter the Main Oracle Citadel and would be marked by consulting the Oracle. Instead of requesting guidance, instead they would be requesting Aeser's blessing. Then tattoos would appear on the face in any variety, and afterwards the newly marked girls would be able to participate in upper level studies and vocational training. Those who were not marked had to wait until they were 1700, and then they were always marked, though in noticeably less colors. Either way, Immortalius women were tattooed with their Marks. There was nothing special about them, just that they marked adult women and girls from children. Minerva was wearing the traditional grey woolen tunicae, black leggings and brown slippers. Her hair was simply plaited. As Min finished her breakfast, Andromache walked in from the front porch.

"Min, are you ready?" she inquired excitedly as her daughters finished turning out the lights. "I sure am, Mom! Can't wait to take University level classes," Min boasted loudly as Hector made sure his camera had enough battery. He smiled proudly, "We are all proud of you, Minerva." He hugged her tightly, as did her mother and sister. Andromache said softly, "When you leave the Oracle, we can get lunch at the agora. Afterwards, we'll let you fly home."

Min gasped, "You really mean it? I get to fly all the way home from the Agora to home? Without taking the tram? Awesome!" She laughed at the allowance to actually fly, and why not? Today was her day; her day of Marking.

The Oracle Citadel resembled a gigantic cathedral, only with open roofed areas and no tourists. Only girls who were going to be marked and their families were there. Because of the large crowds every year, candidates were teleported in and out to save time. Of course, there was more than one Oracle because of the frequent numbers of daily visitors, so it made sense that there was no more than a fifteen minute wait between ceremonies. When they arrived, Minerva was extremely excited, and nervous. Would she remember the incantation? If she was marked, would there be crystal covering it? Laila placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, and Min finally relaxed. Fairly soon, it was Minerva's turn.

She found herself walking into one of the side hallways, and using a teleporter into a brightly lit citadel. Assuming the position she used many times in her backyard, she began to chant:

_Sight beyond sight!_

_Darkness and light:_

_Come forth, Oracle_

_Bring thyself to me,_

_For Aeser's given_

_Blessing._

_Earth, Fire, Love,_

_Water, Wind, Life,_

_Death, Peace, War_

_Famine, Death, Wisdom_

_Hatred, all things old and new._

_Bring forth the Markings so_

_I may be pure of Aeser's worth!_

_Shadows of night, Light of day!_

_Bend your wills and make them mine!_

_Sight beyond Sight!_

As Minerva spoke these words, she felt a strange tingling around her face, as though something were shaking violently nearby, followed by a slight itchy feeling. Through her shut eyes, she could feel dim lighting around her. As soon as she opened her eyes again, a proctor was waiting for her, and showed her out to one of the Citadel's many cloistered gardens.

"Mom? Dad? Laila, am I Marked now?" Min called out as she wandered about. As she rounded a corner, Hector cried out, "O, sweet Aeser! You have blessed me with two Marked children!" Scooping her up, Hector spun her around in the air, and Andromache and Lilandriel ran over, overcome with joy and pride. "You are marked indeed, and such a pretty marking too," Andromache prattled as Andromache held up a mirror she found laying around. Indeed, the Marking ceremony had gone well for Minerva. Inch long strips of cobalt blue ran level with the arch of her nose, a gold zigzag pattern woven through with specks of amethyst and emerald speckled in between. Min was surprised, "Holy fishpaste! I had no idea the Markings were that complex." A lot of marks were simple bands of color, but many more were complex shapes and swirls of different colors. Older Marked Ones generally had simple bands of one or two colors.

Hector treated his family to a fine late spring lunch at the Agora. Plenty of families with their Marked daughters were also getting lunch, so it proved to be a fun social outing as well. Of course, once Min had finished her quiche, she flew home, much to the admiration of her friends, the envy of her academic rivals, and the annoyance of some parents. As the conversation turned towards other topics, Lilandriel excused herself, and took the next arriving tram to Saint Siren's Military Complex.

As soon as she arrived, Laila was greeted by General Odysseus Partheon. He was their father's oldest friend, a wonderful playmate when she and Min had been children, and a first rate mentor. He had been the one to teach Lilandriel all about deep space flight and related fields, as he had been a celebrated pilot many eons ago. Now, he was retired and taught incoming pilots. He smiled at her, "Well, look who it is! Lilandriel the great negotiator! Like that? I just made it up. I heard from your father that Min was successfully marked today. Do you know if she'll want to be a pilot like you? I'm not sure, since she can fly and all. Maybe she'd like to study with the Xenoarchaeology unit."

Laila laughed, "I don't know, Uncle Odd. I just came by because General Pericles said he had a mission for me. Did you come to debrief me?" Odysseus nodded, his jocular mood becoming serious and worried. Gesturing for her to follow, Lilandriel followed behind as Odysseus debriefed her.

"As I am sure you know, there have been reports of Troika running amok on Planet Earth. Our Exiled friends in Neradi have said that they are currently disguised as Earthlings, participating in piracy outside the Yourimori triangle. Now, a major earthquake has affected the entire area, and they lost a good deal of potential hostages. SecNav wants you to go down there, and kick some butt. Are you up for that?", Odysseys asked.

Laila nodded, "Of course, I would be more than happy to. Any other information?" Odd shook his head, so with no clear course, she reluctantly sped off towards Earth. As he watched her fly away, he frowned. The whole mission was sketchy. What was going on here?


	4. Chapter 4: Imprisonment and Torture

Captain Planet: When Twixt the Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still own nothing mentioned. Thanks for the favorites and story/author tracking, but I would really like to get more reviews form you guys. Sorry about the lack of updating, but I was at a family reunion last weekend, and I was too busy to use the hotel computer. Here is the latest installment. Warning: This chapter involves scenes of torture, gore and cursing. This story is rated T for a reason.

Chapter 4: Imprisonment and Torture

Suggested Soundtrack: Imperial March from _The Empire Strikes Back_ and Adagio of Life and Death from _Princess Mononoke_

As the swirls of hyperspace dwindled back into individual points of light, Lilandriel's ship lurched forward as the central gravity units repositioned themselves. Looking out the windshield, she could make out a fragile blue-white world surrounded by decades of abandoned satellites, space station debris and various other bits and pieces of space garbage. "What a dump! No wonder the Troika like it here, it's a gold mine!" she said to herself as she pulled up a holographic map to locate her quarry.

Sure enough, it indicated an abnormally large gathering about 200 miles east of an island called Okinawa. Certain this was their hideout; she activated the teleporter and landed on their ship. Of course, she was not armed for protection; General Pericles had failed to give her one. She frowned; she was in for it now, as a gang of muscular, tattooed men and women gathered around, wielding arcane blades. "Halt Torika, you are under arrest for illegal trading and terrorism." They laughed, and as they gathered around the lone pilot, Laila went to work.

Despite not having any weapons, she was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, and in some scuffles, was even able to wield their own weapons against them, but she underestimated just how many Troika thugs were actually there, and after getting knocked to the ground and punched in the stomach so many times she was bruised and bleeding, the squad leader, an Amazonian matriarch with braided locks picked the poor girl up by the scruff of her flight collar.

"Lookie here, fellas! We've got ourselves an Immortalius pilot! A runt of one, but she sure put up a fight, didn't she?" the elderly woman teased as her comrades broke out into laughter. Angry by this treatment, Laila drew her head up and spit on the leader. A brave thing to do, but foolish as this was a sign of disrespect among Troika- children had been killed for less during recess. Not even flinching, the woman threw Laila headfirst down onto the cement landing strip. A sickening thud was heard as Laila's wounds reopened. Turning towards her second mate, she barked, "Inform Leader Achilles we have an Immortalius intruder. Put her in the Chamber until we arrive." Dragging the unconscious pilot away, she heaved the girl inside the entrance hatch, before contacting her leader.

Inside the revamped repair room, Leader Achilles was watching the continuing coverage of the recent tsunami and the sheer chaos at Fukushima Dai-ichi plant. Thanks to that natural catastrophe, their chances at kidnapping humans and stealing their technology were slim to none. Now, their whole operation was bust, and this interloper would pay dearly. Accessing his private call system, he ordered his interrogator, "Eris, do whatever it takes to push the girl Aeser-bound. This Immortalius scum will learn not to interfere with our plans. We keep her alive only as long as she doesn't totally flat line. Afterwards, send word so that odd hero, what's his name, Captain Planet can rescue her. Tell him we intend on turning this entire bleeding ocean into pure hydrochloric acid unless he takes the girl. Afterwards, we send word to the Immortalius about this, and then we rule this pathetic planet. Understood?" After he was acknowledged, he smiled grimly. Never again would his own holier-than-thou Exiled brethren deny their people aid, nor would the Immortalius threaten them.

When Laila woke up, her head was pounding and she could hardly move. Her arms and legs were tethered to quartz podiums so her whole body was upright. Her elaborate hair was free and wild, her extremities covered in dried blood. Her flight uniform had been unceremoniously ripped from her body, leaving her only in a pale gold tank top and bloomers. These too were shredded but mostly still in tact. Straining to free herself, she screamed, "Let me out of here! I'm going to kill you all once I'm free!" It was an empty threat, but she refused to let them get the better of her. Uncle Odd had commented once that she was a tough nut to crack, but like all nuts, they all cracked in the end.

A sharp light blinded her as Eris strode in, using a remote to activate the torture devices. "About time you woke up, runt!" she sneered as Laila pitifully tugged at her restraints. She glared at Eris, who merely laughed. It would be fun breaking this one, she showed spirit. But how to start?

She decided to start the session off with an old Troika standby, the Sphinx Cubicle. The smallish cube projected hundreds of tiny, sharp blades aimed at inflicting as much pain as possible by inflicting superficial wounds all over the arms, legs, torso and face. Following this, the blades would secrete a painful acid, causing the open wounds to burn and the prisoner to endure intense pain. While this was going on, the really horrific stuff would be getting under way. Metal pinchers would deliver lightning fast blows and not stop, even if the prisoner begged. The main triumph was the central claw, an overwhelming diamond lined hand shaped drill that slowly pulled away the skin at the base of the collarbone, slowly burning and freezing the nearby veins and arteries, creating not only severe bleeding, but also inducing hypothermia and shock at the same time. Lifting the crate to the center of the room, Laila cried out, "Is this it? An s-cube? By Aeser, you people are cowards. This Captain Planet, your asshole leader is afraid of, is he also an Immortalius?"

Eris shrugged, "We Troika are unsure of his origin, but he is not like us. Nor is he Immortalius. But, he will take your Aeser-ridden corpse to your parents." Activating the dial, the innumerable arms, shot out like fireworks, slicing Laila left and right. A scream broke out as she struggled to escape, only to be met with the Cube's unrelenting fury. As the session continued, Laila thrashed harder than a landed fish, and refused to give any information about her mission. Licking her bloody lips, Laila moved her arms forward in such a way that Eris was covered in her blood. The cube then began attacking her. Laila laughed at her captor's misfortune as the woman scrambled to shut the rampaging machine down. Once the cube fell dormant, she gasped for breath.

Slapping Laila, she growled, "You think this is funny? My master, he will break you." She then stalked out of the room, but not before turning the Cube back on. As Laila's plaintive cries rang out, she ordered the guards to alert Achilles to the situation.

As Eris was his lover and second in command, Achilles was outraged at how Laila was so easily able to use the S-cube's only weakness to her advantage. He would break her, damn the consequences.

Laila's torture under the S-Cube went on for more than three weeks. After fading in and out on consciousness, she would be quickly washed off and force fed through an unwashed IV drip. Her already lithe frame became desperately thin and her already fair, but pale complexion became deathly pallid. Her wounds quickly became infected and prone to random bleeding. She was physically weak, but she was still mentally strong. However, her mental strength was starting to wane as her body tried every way possible to survive. Achilles decided it was time to up the ante.

His preferred method of torture was not only using the now repaired S-cube, but also a Center Extract. This method was similar to vivisection. However, it only tore away at the flesh of the rib cage layer by layer, before subjecting in to powerful electric shocks and contaminated slicing. On top of that, electric shocks would be administered along the spine and at the base of the skull. Nobody could survive beyond a week after this, and Achilles was very willing to deliver a hardly breathing corpse. Striding into the chamber, a sadistic glee crossed his face. He would give Captain Planet a show of the girl being tortured, and give him a three day's notice to where the girl would be. Of course, he would not divulge what the ransom would be. There was no ransom, just the removal of a dead body and contamination of the planet.

Laila slowly raised her head, and scowled at Achilles in disgust. "You're their leader, aren't you? What kind of sick bastard does this? An acidic ocean will just eat the boat you know. All of you will die, and your fellow Troika will kill you." He merely nodded, half interested. The whole ocean contamination plan was just mind mess, nothing more. Besides, how was Captain Planet to know what was really going on?

Her mind was too foggy from infection and fever to protest what was going on when he activated the Extraction device. This unholy terror resembled a Dalek, only covered in mold covered blubber and lionfish quills. It made no noises. Laila screamed in pain as the blunt razors gouged her flesh, leaving trillions of hot, wet welts no bigger than a postage stamp. Loud snaps of electricity heightened her pain as she wailed. Smiling at his triumph over the Immortalius runt, he activated the communication panel and sent a horrible broadcast to Hope Island.

As it happened, both Gaia and Cap were overseeing Japan's recovery effort, when the Troika broadcast interrupted. Achilles scarred, jagged face filled the screen, and his beady eyes glistened like stars with malicious glee.

"Testing, testing… is anyone there? Of course there is, Captain Planet and your Mentor, Gaia: I am Leader Achilles of the Troika Clan, Lethe. If you do not rescue my victim within three days, then my followers will turned the entire ocean surrounding the beleaguered nation of Japan into hydrochloric acid! Don't believe me? I assure you my Scavenged technology can do that. In return, you can take custody of a traitor to our people, an Immortalius maid called Lilandriel. Pretty girl, too bad she'll die before the week is out."

The camera panned towards a bloodbath worthy of the goriest of slasher films and serial murderers. A young girl, in her early twenties with pale skin, long, unruly black hair and a lithe figure struggled pitifully against the leather restraints as a mechanical surgeon tore away at her skin, splattering blood against the walls and camera lens. As horrific as the scene was, Cap was floored by the eerie feeling he had been forced to witness this before. He had no idea why, but something nagging at the back of his mind told him she was closer to death than what he was saying.

Before Gaia could even issue a reply, Captain Planet cut in. "Leave her alone, Achilles. The Immortalius had nothing to do with her raid; you have kidnapped a stranded civilian. I accept your terms for ransom." His heart ached at the girl's torture, for some unknown reason he wanted to protect her, but why? He had no idea who she was, but for some reason, she was important to him. With that in mind, he flew straight for the Troika ship base.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescue & Convalescence

Captain Planet: When Twixt the Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Just making this story up as I go along.

Chapter 5: Rescue and Convalescence

Suggested Soundtrack: Scherzo for Motorcycle & Trumpet from _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, _Will to Live from _Princess Mononoke, _Across the Stars segment from End Credits from _Attack of the Clones_

Captain Planet raced towards the Troika mainstay, _Olympus Illium,_ nearly breaking the sound barrier. His normally focused mind was racing with violent and disturbing images from a much older, if not more vile chamber center. Laila was still tethered to pillars, but for some odd reason, it was Zarm of all people running the interrogation!

_What does he have to do with any of this,_ he thought as he neared Japanese waters. For some reason, Laila was deathly afraid of him, but not from stories, just pure, adulterated horror… almost as though he was about to do something unimaginably sadomasochistic and horrible. The name Callan came back into mind, that wasn't his name- so why was it so damn familiar? More importantly, why did he have the gut feeling he and Laila were somehow romantically linked? All that would be questioned, once he was able to rescue her. At least, he hoped she would be able to answer them.

Upon reaching his destination, he landed on the landing strip. Eris was already waiting for him. Walking up to the cautious superhero, she conjectured, "About time you showed up. Two and a half hours, what did you do- break the sound barrier? No matter, the runt's on her way up."

No sooner had she said these words, than the healthy looking Troika commander appeared on the deck from the observation tower, bringing with him a stunning creature. Even near death, Lilandriel was still the most breathtaking female in the universe, at least she was in Cap's opinion. Her black locks were messily braided, her rose red lips chapped and caked in dried blood. Her large eyes were cloudy, but they still held a glimmer of fire within. Her skivvies had been patched and her skin, still a lovely if slightly pallid shade, was covered in prune and brussle sprout colored bruises and scars. When she saw Captain Planet, her eyes lit up. She managed a weak smile, "Call…an? You came! Do you remember me…? I…" Her head lulled back savagely as Achilles thrust the young woman into Cap's open arms. Of course, Laila was very reluctant to go down as a damsel in distress. Freeing her hands, she smiled and threw away an ordinary looking button. Grinning at Cap, she boasted, "That's my good bye gift."

Before anybody could say anything, several small blasts ripped open along the weapon bay, nearly capsizing the nearby boats which were being rendered invisible by lasers. Cap couldn't help but laugh, she really was amazing. He carefully scooped her into his arms and flew off towards Hope Island, and Eris and Achilles rushed to secure the area.

Glancing up at her rescuer, Laila attempted to kiss him, only to succeed in getting some of her blood on his golden emblem. He could feel her weak pulse, she was slowly dying. By doing so, he was keeping her alive, but only until he was summoned. She would have to get medical attention back home.

As soon as he landed, Gaia already had the clinic up and ready. Looking up, she saw Cap carrying in a fragile girl over the threshold bridal style. She nearly cried as Cap laid her down on the fresh bed. Strangely enough, he was feeling exhausted. He never felt like this before, he wanted to hold Laila in his arms.

Gaia had sensed this, "Some of her blood got on you, you have a SoulBond. She will die if you leave her. Rest." Nodding, Cap carefully pulled Laila into his arms underneath the grey comforter, and soon they were both sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Gaia had returned to her study to meditate. It had been a very long time since she had seen an Immortalius, what was going on?


	6. Chapter 6: Answers & More Questions

Captain Planet: When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do own anything mentioned. Hey guys, hope everyone had a great Fourth of July! I was out of town, visiting family and that was fun. For my readers outside America, Happy Summer Holidays!

Suggested soundtrack: Lothlorien by Enya, Opus 20 from Act 2 # 10 from _Swan Lake_, Ice Dance/Main Theme from _Edward Scissorhands_

Chapter 6: Some Answers Received, More Questions Remain

As Lilandriel and Captain Planet slept entwined in each other's arms, the soul bond began to reverberate, bringing them to a totally unknown place. Cap was fairly sure he and Laila were no longer on Earth, as Laila was wearing a simple silver dress. Looking up at him, she inquired, "Do you know where we are?"

Cap shook his head, "To be honest, I really have no idea. All I know is that you are… familiar to me, and you called me Callan…"

Laila nodded, her eyes flooded over with tears, "Yes! You do remember! We were married, once upon a time… But something happened, and we forgot as time went on." Cap took her hands and kissed them softly. "Shall we go see where we are, my love?"

Laila nodded, and the lovers headed towards ancient shrine, surrounded by overgrown Nordic firs and pine trees. As they headed towards the complex, Cap was wondering why it was Laila could remember that they were married, but why couldn't he? As he mused it over, a familiar voice told him, _It wasn't fair for the two of you to be separated, but there was terrible war on the horizon, and so many things that should not have happened came to fruition. _

It was Gaia! Laila gasped at the familiar sounding voice, as the ethereal image shimmered in the moonlight. She was smiling broadly at the couple, and two silver rings sat on the central alter. The two lovebirds blushed a spectacular color of scarlet, and Gaia continued.

"Cap, it's time I told you about your past. Well, technically my past as well for I am also an Immortalius." Cap let out a small gasp, how come she had never told him?

Smiling wryly, he commented, "So, I guess that explains the crystalline technology and the ability to time travel. Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" Laila scowled at the woman, also wanting to hear her answer.

Gaia smiled sadly, "This is going to be hard for both of you to hear, but there was good reason for the separation. Eons ago, when Earth was still undergoing volcanic eruptions and meteor bombardment, I was a Priestess of Aeser, an Oracle. I could read the space-time continuum better than just about everyone else, and the Council of Elders saw this as a gift. Back then, we were still building the Immortalius Confederacy, and a week didn't pass without the discovery of an inhabited world.

My husband then was a pilot and an Envoy called Odysseus. Yes, Laila I was married to your Uncle Odd. He was a good man, a brilliant strategist and a cunning warrior. Now, Captain Planet, you were created when five elementals on the planet Elysian forged the five rings. They wished to present the Immortalius with a gift, a full grown warrior, noble in spirit and pure of heart. So, Odd felt you be as an orator, so you became a Consul for Sinam Luar, New Gallifrey's capital.

About a month afterwards, you met Lilandriel, fresh from University, at a party Odd and I had been throwing. The Treaty of Rhodes had been ratified, and it marked the beginning of peace between the Confederacy and the Exiled. It was love at first sight, you two were inseparable the entire evening. The following day, you asked Hector for permission for courting. Hector, being rather old fashioned, thought that you were being a bit forward, but knew your heart was in the right place.

Of course, Laila had never courted before, so you were both very nervous for those first few times out. But as the years passed, your relationship began to blossom, and two hundred years later, after a New Year's soiree on Europa, you asked Laila to marry you.

We were so happy when you two were married, and for some time you were happy together. Laila joined up with the Resettlement Brigade, and you were the Ambassador to Europa. Little did we know that a great and terrible danger lurked on the horizon.

Another of the Immortalius, Zarm had been exiled for bribing Confederate officials to corrupt Terraforming worlds and slowly destroying races by turning them against one another. You both were held as hostages, and Callan, you very nearly fell into a lethal rage to save your wife- yes, those images from Laila's torture by Zarm were all to real.

Thankfully, a squadron of Exiled soldiers rescued you, all three of you."

"Three? You mean Laila was… pregnant?"

"Yes, barely able to save both mother and child. Yes, Captain Planet, you and Lilandriel had a daughter. She was christened Istra. It means

'bringer of glad tidings' in Mythos. Such a beautiful child."

Laila and Callan frowned, "Well, what happened to her? Was… is she safe?"

Gaia gave an indeterminate answer, "You will learn of her fate in due time. Meanwhile it's time for you two to get married in this lifetime. In this way, Laila- you will be able to heal and live again. Callan, you will no longer need to return into the Elemental Rings, merely sleep as the member of the Immortalius that you are. Both of you come forward."

Doing so, Gaia had them exchange rings, while she invoked the name of Aeser over them. Everything became hazy, as the newlyweds returned to their slumber, simple bands materializing on their fingers.

Gazing out across the ocean, Gaia thought to herself for a moment. She had not told them everything; it would have been too traumatic. What they did not recall would come back as their bond grew strong once more, and Min would no doubt come looking for them, and then the rest would come out. Of course, there was no doubt more Immortalius would follow. How this would play out was now in the hand Aeser. Only time would tell.


	7. Chapter 7: Min's Anxious Quest

Captain Planet: When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey again! Whoa nine reviews, you guys are really enjoying my space opera! Hooray! Still own nothing mentioned. On with the story.

Suggested soundtrack: Chez Olaf from _Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, _Emperor's Theme from _The Empire Strikes Back, _Land of the Impure from _Princess Mononoke_

Chapter 7: Where is Lilandriel? Minerva's Anxious Quest

While Laila and Callan were recuperating back on Earth, it had been an entire month since anybody on New Gallifrey had heard from her, and people were starting to get worried. After a day had passed, Odysseus had begun to worry: Laila's transmission had been cut off!

Worried, he immediately sent word from General Pericles. The esteemed General was surprised by Odd's amount of concern, he said she was fine. After a week, he demanded Pericles send out a rescue party, however Pericles refused.

"How can you stand by, and not do anything? What if something has happened to her? Lilandriel Hector is this city's finest pilot. People are starting rumors, and they are not going away. If you don't start an investigation, I will go to the Council of Elders myself."

Pericles sat up from his desk, and launched himself atop of Odd. Grabbing the man by his throat he hissed, "Listen to me, Odysseus.

I am the one running the defenses of this city, not you. One missing pilot is of no concern; now leave me to my work." Standing up, he threw the retied hero from his office, and returned to his work. Once he was alone, he turned his attention to an ancient map display.

Once Hector and Andromache heard what had happened, Pericles's behavior frightened them. Pericles had always been power hungry, but a capable leader, why would he not look for their daughter? Of course, missing pilots were always rescued, but as the weeks passed, everyone in Sinam Luar assumed Laila died by the hands of the Troika. Only Lilandriel's family refused to give up hope.

After Laila had been gone for a month, Minerva had had enough. Surely, Laila had to be somewhere, and nobody was owning up that Laila could still be alive.

_She has to be alive; if she were dead the Valkyries would have returned her to us. I'm going to find out what happened,_ Minerva decided.

The following afternoon, Min trekked to the downtown library to research recent missions regarding Troika raids. The reports were censored, but she could make out coordinates behind the black ink. Taking a picture with her recorder, she uploaded it and managed to get back home before her parents' learned she was out.

After going to bed, Min slipped out onto the stair landing, and listened in on her parent's conversation. As any child knows, listening in to your parent's over stair banisters is a good way to find out if something is going on. Indeed, she heard plenty and recorded what she felt was important.

"It's been a month Hector, a damn month, and no word on our Laila! Why won't anybody look into it?"

"Odd says he has, many times. But, the regional bureaucracy is keeping him away with logistical red tape, and Pericles refuses to budge on the matter. Speaking of that, he looked rather strange today during the debates over trading rights in the Peloponnesian Colonies. It was like he was for and against it, which is unusual."

"According to the papers, he has been under a lot of stress lately. Supposedly, he has been fooling around with arcane artifacts…"

"Artifacts that belong in a museum, not for personal use. I have seen too many people fall into darkness with those."

"Yes, but not here in the Capital! Is it possible?"

"Not now! For all we know, Min could get the wrong idea and go off on damn idealistic crusade! I just don't know."

_Arcane artifacts? Where do you get those? Man, Laila was overhead, I have to find out what happened_, Min thought grimly. The only thing to do now was to head off to Earth, but it was so far away?

Staring up at the bedroom ceiling, Min mused on her predicament. Earth was off limits, so why was Laila sent there? As far as she was concerned, it had something to do with Yourimori, not just Troika. They were too easy of a scapegoat. Her sister wasn't the only pilot, it just didn't seem right. Whatever was going on could wait until morning.


	8. Chapter 8: A Fragile, Beautiful World

Captain Planet: When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still own nothing mentioned! Enjoy!

Chapter 8: A Fragile World

Suggested Soundtrack: Journey to the West from _Princess Mononoke,_

Bird Person (Tori No Hito) from _Nausicaa of the Valley of Wind, _Book of Days by Enya

Now that she had mission in mind, Min had to figure out just how to get to Neradi. It took quite a bit of digging around the internet, but she stumbled across a link in a sub forum about conspiracy theories. Supposedly, the Confederacy was being forced into a false lull of security, one day there would be sudden seizure and war untold would bring chaos to the universe at large. She inquired if it had anything to do with Pericles and Troika. As Min was never a strong believer in underground societies, she was shocked by the answer.

Many of the following posts clamored that arcane arts were an easy scapegoat, such a secular person such as Pericles would not even consider such a thing. However, a few did admit that Troika were gathering, nobody knew where. Afterwards she gave up as the answers began to devolve into odd tangents. Looks like she would have to find another way off planet.

Wandering around the docking bays under the excuse she was looking for a cantina, she overheard Exiled traders discussing trade embargoes. That was what Mom and Dad were debating last night, Min thought excitedly. Ordering a soda, she made herself at home, and nonchalantly listened in.

According to the pilots, the Colonies were undergoing a religious and political schism involving polytheism and sacrificing sentient beings. The polytheist minority were attacking the majority by running slave traders through, along with decimation and contamination raids. Aid was scarce as the local Troika clans were fighting amongst themselves about future leadership. It seemed the Confederacy was turning a blind eye, would this lead to uprising? Minerva frowned; maybe the theory freaks had a point after all.

Just then, she heard a captain mention the tax rates transporting stuff to Neradi. Min grinned, she could stow away! Finishing her soda, she rushed of toward home! Changing clothes, she put on a dark scarlet dress with flared sleeves, cream colored leggings, ballet flats, an ancient leather military jacket that had belonged to her mother, and her recorder (a mix between a Nintendo DS and a Walkman tape player). She also took along a Tuscan Army knife, just in case. As her parents were out at some function, she left a note explaining what she was doing, and told them not to worry.

The transport areas for departing ships were well to the southwest over a broad swath of forest. It was much quicker to fly, so she flew all the way down. _Hang on Laila, I'm coming to rescue you_, Min thought silently as she zoomed through the treetops.

Stowing away was not as easy as it seemed, patrols were always on the look out for vagabonds and criminals. Thankfully, Min saw that the passenger cabin on a refurbished yacht was hauling secondhand furniture to Neradi. That would have to do, for now anyways. Slipping on board, Min hid underneath the bunk, and soon the ship left New Gallifrey!

Staring out the portal, she could see the swirl of colors, as they zoomed away from everything she knew and loved. Part of her was sad, but at the same time excited to see what was forbidden for so many years.

Eventually, Min fell asleep and stayed that way, until a loud screeching noise was heard! Fearing she had been found out, Min darted back under the bunk. Nobody came and she heard outside, "How many crates are in the cargo hold?"

Finally, she was at Europa. Cautiously looking out the window, she could see the main orbiting gas giant, and two tow freighters opened a rift in Europa's icy surface. Then, they were underwater, pulling into a floating drydock!

Thrilled at what was going on outside, Min hitched a ride on one of the crate lifts, and soon found herself in the most amazing city she had ever seen! All the buildings were made of ice and crystal, and yet the temperature was reasonable. The people were of similar Immortalius stock, but they spoke with a distinct accent, similar to a Nordic one on Earth. Wandering around, the locals mistook her for a student tourist on holiday, and asked if she was lost or looking for her parents. She replied no, but she felt she should at least change clothes to blend in more. As it was, people in Neradi got all their fashion ideas form Earth.

Luckily there was a Clothing Exchange open three blocks from her current location. A Clothing Exchange was where people came to exchange clothes, a way of recycling so anyone from the lower classes could have appropriate clothing.

She settled on a goldenrod turtleneck, a denim and black velvet jumper dress, black leggings, and prairie boots. While on Earth these were meant for cooler weather, they were woven in such a way that they were comfortable in any weather or temperature. This went for the boots also. A pair of goggles over her hair completed the look.

Of course, now she had to get to Earth. The local news channel at the café where she was having dinner was detailing a space shuttle launch. It was assumed it would only be out for three more days, so Min had to move it. Of course, how was she going to get on board?

Well, she could always teleport herself on, so that would work. But now, how was she going to get to the shuttle? Of course, instant transporters! Min felt like slapping herself for missing such an obvious answer. Taking care to not arouse suspicion, she told the interface where she wanted to go, and no more than 10 seconds later, Minerva Hector was on board the Space Shuttle Atlantis.

As the Immortalius were more highly evolved than humans, all Min had to do was pretend she wasn't there and nobody would notice here.

Smiling, she gazed out of a tiny window down at Earth. The bright, blue orb glowed brightly amongst the dead rocks surrounding! What a beautiful, fragile world, Min thought.

As she gazed out the window in a reflective mood, a loud voice came over the intercom, "Atlantis, this is Mission Control. Have received word all final assignments are completed. Time to come home. Over!"

Cheerful human astronauts returned to seats, eager for the journey home. Min smiled, finally she would get to see he sister!


	9. Chapter 9: Min's New Friend & NYC

Captain Planet: When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hey again, sorry about the lack of updates, but I was trying to figure what I wanted to happen next. So, I am appeasing my muses and updating. No romance between Cap/Callan and Laila this time, but definitely next chapter. So, I am putting in some long awaited Wheeler/Linka. On with the story!

Chapter 9: New Friends En Route to New York City

Suggested Soundtrack: Silver Inches by Enya, Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin

The landing was going to be rough, Min could sense it already. The lack of landing pods and general shape of the ship suggested two things. First, a plane like landing breaking the sound barrier, and secondly, several days readjusting to gravity was going to seriously hamper her search efforts. How was she going to escape without injury, and without detection. Thinking for a few hours, Min debated teleportation again, and finally decided on assembling an escape pod out of abandoned tech.

Building a sound landing pod out of decades old steel and other odds and ends is not as easy as professionals make it look. Indeed, Minerva got rather cross when pieces would not fit exactly like she wanted them. However, time was of the essence and just before Space Shuttle Atlantis began its final loop around Earth, Min successfully completed her pod.

The total area was not much bigger that the average go-kart, but for a one-person stealth launch, it would do. The banged up metal looked like it would fall apart, but Troika tech had also built up among the Space Race era trash, so Min was able to make it actually work. As soon as she landed though, it would have to be abandoned. She got the feeling that Earthlings would be too susceptible to mass hysteria if it was found. As she was making her final trajectory plans, the astronauts buckled up and alerted Mission Control that re-entry was imminent.

_This is it, one small step for me, and one giant leap for kids everywhere,_ Min thought excitedly as she teleported herself aboard her starskiff. A roar of engines was heard as Min ignited the ion drive, and down, down, down she sped towards Earth.

Faster than comets, faster than Donner and Blitzen she flew! Minerva let out an excited yell, what fun to fly incognito over such a mysterious, slightly sinister planet. Her monitors indicated the shuttle was about 5 minutes from landing at Cape Canaveral. She figured on landing well north of there, in a large forest or near a lake. The Skiff would make a good habitat for fish. Her starskiff began slowing down south of New York City, and she landed in a series of gentle thuds on top of a manmade reservoir in the middle of a well-kept county park.

Removing her helmet, Minerva commented, "Phew! What a trip, and it only took me… three and a half hours. Fishpaste! Hoping it would take a tad longer, but know that I'm here, wonder where I should go?"

Consulting her recorder, the nearest metropolis was New York City, about a two hour drive from her current location. She had money with her, but since Earth was unknown to most Immortalius, she was going to have to use the Money Converter app. Walking along the newly paved path, she relished the sights, taking pictures of the exotic wildflowers and animals.

She was nearly a quarter mile from an overgrown picnic area, when a sudden flash of color knocked her over. The figure was a girl about her own age. The girl was small and scrawny, her jean capris and baby blue blouse were torn and covered with mud stains. Her face was on the thin side, as though she had not eaten in several days. Glancing down at Min, she huffed angrily, "Watch where you're going, Goth!" Standing up, the girl's face was flushed, even though her complexion was darker than usual. 

Min frowned, "Goth, what's that? I'm not anything, just Min. Short from Minerva." Offering her hand, the other girl relented and helped the alien to her feet. Min explained that she was spending her summer holidays reporting on local people and places. Min learned that her companion was Tamsin Gregory, fourteen years old from the New York City neighborhood of Lower Manhattan. She had run away a week ago because she had gotten into a fight with an older girl at the summer camp they attended. Tamsin was used to getting in fights, but usually with boys when they got too fresh. This particular girl, a one Bethany Garcia, was also a foster child, but she ran around with rough high schoolers who pushed drugs and ran errands for low end mobsters. Bethany had threatened her foster parents and all the other kids at Edward Kennedy Children's Home.

Minerva was shocked by these revelations, how could students partake in illegal activities, and not get caught? She asked about this, and Tamsin explained about the stigma around ratting out gangsters and how for every one locked up, three more would take over. On top of that, the national economy was going through a rough patch, and lots of good programs that kept kids safe were either being cancelled or scaled back. She also explained what a Goth was, and admitted that the whole movement was becoming more acceptable and a parody of itself.

Min asked, "Okay, I understand why you ran away. But don't you think your foster parents are worried about you? And what are you doing for food? People would probably turn you over to the police for stealing food. Do you have any money on you, or do you eat wild berries and fish?"

Tamsin shamefully admitted that she had blown all her money on easy open junk food from corner stores and shady looking gas stations. After eating the food, she would get violently sick and throw up everywhere. She had repeated this process every three days, and now she was hungry again. The new friends ambled away from the picnic area towards an abandoned bathroom. There were several opened cans of "EEZ EATS PASTA FRESH!" and "DOLLOR-RAMA VEGGIE PIZZA! NOW WITH 5 SERVINGS OF VEGGIES!" Min picked up a pizza box with a stick, and began scanning the ingredient list.

"Wheat (wheat germ, sodium benzoate, asparatinefin, folic sulfide), cheese (transcarbonated sheep bladders, cow tails,)….RED 40, Yellow 17… animal byproducts…There's nothing in here but… gross stuff."

Min documented as she showed Tamsin on her recorder what all the ingredients were. "This is all junk, not even good for us humans, or animals for that matter."

Tamsin made a face, I think your right, Min. All that stuff made me sick. Ugh! Why are companies allowed to sell that shit? People could die." Minerva shook her head in agreement.

"Well, probably because lots of people can't afford or won't buy fresher foods, or they don't have access to a nearby supermarket. So, they buy this sort of food instead. For low prices, the company can sell more for a bigger profit. And people consuming this junk get dangerously overweight," she explained.

Tamsin nodded, "Thanks Min. I'm really glad I ran into you. To be honest, I haven't been better off at all. Ever since I ran away, my life has been horrible. The homeless people scare me, and every so often, creepy dudes try to abduct me. Lucky for me, I run away. See? I have a knife." Showing off the Bowie knife, Min conceded having one was a good thing, but that it was not wise to have it out willy-nilly. Tamsin and Minerva headed out towards the main parking lot.

"Min, I wanna go home. My foster folks, Mister and Missus Wheeler are real good folks. I don't get yelled at if they're angry, and if I mess up, I get my internet time revoked. Besides, they used to kick butt all the time. Back in the late 1980's and early 1990's," Tamsin announced softly. Min heartily agreed. So, after locating a near by pay phone, Tamsin dialed a familiar number. A frantic, Eastern European voice picked up on the other end.

"Edward Kennedy Children's Home. This is Linka Wheeler speaking."

"Missus Wheeler?"

"Tamsin… is that you? Praise God, you are safe! Why on Earth did you run away? You're not in trouble, the principal told us about Bethany, and she is getting help upstate. However, we will need to talk when you get back. Who told you to come back?"

"My new friend Min did. She's on holiday from her folks, but I don't think she's from around here. Can she stay with us for a while? She told me why running away was bad. Wanna talk to her?"

"Certainly. Hello, is your name Minh?"

Min frowned, "Its short for Minerva. Minerva Hector. Are you Tamsin's mother?"

"I run the orphanage with my husband, Wheeler. It's not as strange as you think, calling your husband by his nickname. Thank you so much for convincing Tamsin to come back. We will pick the both of you up at Union Station at four o clock, all right?"

Min agreed. With that settled, She used her Money Converter app to change forty Gallifreyan denarii into eighty American dollars. This was more than enough for bus fare into the city.

As the commuter bus lumbered up from the Lower East Side, Min was agog at the mixture of everything! The high rises, the tenements, the local shops and chain stores, how wonderfully mixed up everything was. Music blasted from loudspeakers and people argued on the sidewalks, maybe people were violent towards each other as Immortalius theory held. Tamsin inquired, "Hey Min! Are you all right? You're acting like you've never seen a large city before."

Min chuckled, "Of course I've seen metropolis before, and not this… scrambled though. Everything is a mash of old and new." Her brows furrowed in embarrassment.

Just then, the PA announced, "Next destination is Union Station." The bus lurched to a stop as everyone departed. Inside the ornate terminal, Min started taking pictures.

Tamsin noticed that in her friend's excitement, Min was levitating. She asked, "Wow! How do you do that? Will you teach me?" Shocked, Min forced herself back onto the ground. Shamefaced she rambled, "Fishpaste! I was not doing that on purpose, I mean not everybody levitates on this planet, right? Whoops, shouldn't have said that.."

Laughing, Tamsin pulled her aside, "Its' all right, you know. You don't have to share your magic trick, it's a secret." Min forced herself to smile, that had been a close one!

Just then, a cheerful voice called out, "Tamsin Parker, ready to go home?" Standing just behind them was a lanky man in his mid thirties with short red hair, teal blue eyes, and an excited smile. Tamsin laughed, "Poppa Wheeler!" She gave him a large hug, before introducing her friend.

"Poppa, this is my new friend, Minerva Hector. Min, this is my Poppa, Keith Wheeler." Wheeler grinned at the brunette, "Pleased to meet you, Mister Wheeler." She curtseyed after shaking his hand. After this, they all piled into Wheeler's revamped Suburban hybrid.

Unlike other SUV's, the Chevy Hybrid could get 500 miles per gallon, and could run up to 240 hours on a single charge. The only downside was that it took 6 hours to fully charge, and it ran on cheap gas that did not contain ethanol. As a result, American farmers were revamping crops and turning back towards sustainable farming, much to the disgust of the Agribusiness companies. But, the American public supported this move, over 96% said so. But the other four percent still had a good hold on the market.

Tamsin was telling this to Minerva as Wheeler made the commute back to the city's residential outskirts where the orphanage was located. Min inquired, "So, Mister Wheeler? Tamsin was telling me about how you and your wife kicked butt back in the day. Were you officers or part of the military?"

Wheeler couldn't help but laugh. This little girl was so old fashioned it was adorable. He was about to ask her if she had ever heard about the Planeteers and Captain Planet. He was surprised that she had not. He felt she was kidding, but the serious and curious fire in her multicolored eyes indicated she was not. Nearly everyone on Earth knew about Captain Planet and the Planeteers. The Planeteers had long ago retired and had become private citizens. But, they still remained good friends and would Skype and send letter at least every two or three months. The last real get together was six years ago at his and Linka's wedding.

Min was surprised by Wheeler's adventure as a Planeteer. His mention of the superhero gave her pause, did he know if Captain Planet's origins? She asked about it, and got yet another vague answer. Laughing, he apologized, "Sorry Minerva, but none of us Planeteers ever asked him or Gaia. Doubt they know anything, either. Don't worry."

Min let out a loud sigh typical of fourteen year olds and pouted in the back seat. Through the rear view window, Wheeler caught a glace of Min's reflection and was thrown for a loop. The way her brows furrowed in frustration was exactly how Cap looked whenever he had been vexed by any of the villains he had faced. Come to think of it, they had a very similar speech pattern. Was it a coincidence? He would discuss it with Linka later, as they were coming up to the entrance.


	10. Chapter 10: Enter Valkyrie

Captain Planet: When Twixt Two Lovers Shall Meet

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Geez louise! It's been nearly a month since I updated this story, so I apologize to all my loyal readers. I have gone back to school to get my degree in education, so I will be updating when I get the chance. Here is chapter number 10, as this story goes into double digits!

Chapter 10: Enter Valkyrie! The Return of Doctor Blight

Suggested Soundtrack: Pachabel's Cannon in D, Scherzo for Motorcycle and Trumpet from _Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade,_

Vivaldi's Concerto for Mandolin in C Major RV425

A sudden wave of delightful malice and contempt woke Captain Planet from a deep slumber. In his embrace, his wife Lilandriel slept peacefully. Kissing her on the forehead, he quietly left her and sprinted over to the main control center. Gaia was already waiting for him.

Yawning, he asked, "How long were we asleep?" Gaia replied softly, "About two months. Laila's wounds were severe, but she is progressing well."

He was astounded, "Two months? Wow… so what's up? Another eco alert?" Gaia nodded grimly as she showed her son the display. Blight was at it again. Time had not been good to her; she had been indicted for aiding the Taliban in crimes against humanity in early 2004, but had fled and gone underground. Now in 2011, she was sporting a platinum blonde bob, her face made sunburned and no longer marred by plastic surgery. Her body was thinner, after being on the run for so many years. Now, she was outside Chernobyl using the contaminated reactors to create new fuel rods. She was hoping to sell them so she could get MAL back from the US Government. Wearing a HAZMAT suit, she was laughing, "Even Captain Planet cannot stop me this time!"

Captain Planet frowned, wouldn't she ever learn? "I'll be back as soon as I can." Gaia nodded. As he left, she smacked her forehead. She had forgotten to tell him even though he had a higher resistance to toxic materials, he was still vulnerable and so was Laila. Of course, little did Gaia know that Laila would be an unexpected participant in the ensuing showdown.

A cautious voice called out to the woman, "Gaia? Where's Callan? Did he leave to fight an eco-villain," Laila inquired. The words sounded strange on her tongue. What silly words for describing terrorists. Gaia nodded to her daughter in law, Yes, but you need to be careful Your wounds have not fully healed." Laila nodded, half listening. This woman sounded like trouble, and Callan was going to be over his head if she did not help, at least that's what she thought.

Standing in the center of the command center, she closed her eyes and invoked a transformation chant that was used by undercover agents:

_Inim Rals_

_Shinay ut Harf!_

_To you who guide our lives-_

_O Wise Aesir, give unto me_

_A uniform of chance and grace_

_So I might aid my noble husband's _

_Battle for your justice._

Brilliant points of light sparkled around her as they became silver armor. A short helmet covered her long dark locks as a metal tunic covering leggings and simple sandals formed. "I am Valkyrie, a Troika bounty hunter. I shall punish this Earthling who uses technology for selfish intents," she informed her mother in law.

Gaia was surprised, "This was the last thing I was expecting, a transformation ritual, but I failed to tell Callan that he is not invincible against Blight. However, you should be able to defeat her together. Good luck." Laila nodded, and flew to the GeoCruiser to the desolate city ruins.

Meanwhile, Cap was having a rough time of it. True, he was stronger but the battle was going on longer than he thought, and Blight had been training amongst covert circles, so her hand-to-hand combat skills were much sharper than they had previously been. All that aside, he was finally gaining the upper hand.

"Admit it, Blight! Sooner or later, you'll give up. You are older, and there is no way your going to be able to…" A noxious gas began to fill the room as Blight broke open a canister of nitrous oxide. He began to cough, and he eyes watered as though he was suffering a head cold, but he kept trying to fight. Blight laughed as she whacked him upside the head. She cackled, "This old broad still has a lifetime to fight. See, cybernetic parts, I am fully machine and human."

A large blast ripped open the roof of the underground storage bunker, and a strangely dressed girl wearing silver armor swooped down, her eyes flashing in anger and distaste. Cap slowly stood up as the fresh air cleaned his lungs out. It was Laila, but what was she doing here? 

Blight was wondering the same thing, "Who are you? Some new superheroine cutting in on Captain Planet's duties? Gods, Gaia must be desperate." She chortled at her joke, but Laila merely stood over the older woman and delivered a swift kick to her chin. Helping Cap to his feet, she winked before turning towards Blight.

"I am not intruding on anyone's duties. I am Valkyrie, mistress of technology. You are using my people's technology for ill gotten gains, and you will be punished." Blight rose, rubbing her bruised chin. Smirking, she retorted, "All right then, space angel. Let's tango."

The two women began an intricate battle of wits. Blows and kicks were delivered, but blocks and counterattacks were also achieved. At one point, Laila's right arm was scratched and started bleeding. Grabbing a syringe, Blight jumped from a pile of rubble and pinned Valkyrie to the ground. "Hold still missy, this will only take a second." A second was all Captain Planet needed. Grabbing the deranged scientist by the scruff of her collar, he scolded harshly, "This was a battle between us, and here you go murdering somebody else. When will you learn?" Crushing the vial, he bound her in decades old duct tape before setting her adrift on the GeoCruiser.

As he landed well outside city limits on a green hill to catch his breath, he sensed Valkyrie behind him. He smiled at her, "Morning sleepyhead. When did you figure out I was here?" Laila blushed, detransforming into her pale yellow nightgown. "Gaia, she forgot to tell you-" Laila grabbed onto him as the whole area started to spin violently.

Callan smiled at her, "Don't worry about it. I'm here now." He leaned in to kiss her. Laila closed her eyes as the shared a tender, passionate kiss. Their tongues jostled for domination, and Laila let Callan win. He held her waist close, and she laced her hands behind his neck. Never again did they want to part.


End file.
